lostparadisefandomcom-20200214-history
Yagizawa Yuki
Yagizawa Yuki (八木澤 ユキ) is a rather weak girl and is Himoto Sora's second weapon, although she is never used by Sora. Character Design Yuki is a rather frail-looking girl who, like nearly every girl in Utopia prior to the arrival of Sora, has a rather melancholic appearance. She sports a princess-style hair cut, with two long, thin braids. Personality Yuki seems to have low confidence and self-esteem, stemming from the fact that the Weapon she provides to her owner is rather weak and that she is powerless to halt Iwahijiri's oppressive rule towards women in Utopia. Upon her ownership by Sora, however, she is willing to stand up for what she believes in. Like Izaki Koharu, she believes in Sora, as shown in her discussion with Koharu, and later, when she is being beaten up by some boys. Story Arrival at Utopia Academy Yuki is the first character seen playing Exaclan, under the ownership of an unknown man. Her master lost against a player with a gun, resulting in him breaking the dagger in half and causing great pain to Yuki, who collapsed to the ground right before being handed down to opposing player as his prize. Sora, whom Yuki did not even notice was closeby, saw the whole thing. The event gave her a first-hand experience as to how things are ran in Utopia Yuki and Sora's paths would cross once again in chapter 2 where Sora, being accompanied by Koharu (whom she obained from Shinji) accidentally bumped into her on her way to classes, causing Yuki to accidentally drop the books she was carrying. As she struggled to retrieve her things, Sora bent down to apologize for not looking at where she was going, then proceeded to help her pick up her possessions, noticing a photo showing an image of her and Koharu sitting close to each other with herself sipping on a straw on their first meeting, in the process. Sora picks it up, realizing it was her on the picture, alarming Yuki, who suddenly blushed and immediately ran away without another word The incident involving Tomoko hospitalized her for much of the series, lasting from chapter one all the way through chapter 16. By the Fallen Knight's Side After Sora's disastrous battle against Houjou that ended with her losing all of her "princesses" to the insane council member, she was seen lying on a bed, barely conscious and gasping desperately for breath, cursing herself for her own weakness. Yuki, being the only "possession" Sora has at the moment (as she was by the infirmary at the time and wasn't involved in the battel between Sora and Houjou), was seen kneeling next to her on her tip toes, and facing the drawer while sympathizing on what Sora must be feeling right now. Leaning over to her "Knight", Yuki muses on Sora's efforts up to that point; she begins to put a move on Sora, placing her hands to the sides of Sora's face and was about to kiss her. But in the end, she manages to restrain herself and lets go of Sora Relationships Himoto Sora Yuki sees Sora as something of a savior. One who brought a glimmer of hope to the hopeless situation for women held in the Academy. And like the rest of Sora's party, she may have hidden pining for Sora. This was seen in chapter 17, where she came very close to locking lips with a recovering Sora Weapon Yuki's Weapon is a short, medieval-style dagger. Apparently weak, having broken in half by her master with his barehands in the first chapter. The dagger's hilt is rather intricately designed, as seen in the first chapter. In Chapter 19, Yuki's dagger had met the conditions for the symbol appear. In addition, it had changed into a long katana. Trivia *Yuki bears a passing resemblance to Kanako Miyamae from Maria Holic, specially when drawn in a super-deformed fashion Gallery File:Dagger_detail.png|A view of the dagger's intricate carvings Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Protagonist